


Mommy at 20

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Birthday, Blogging, F/M, Teenage Parents, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: Stars Hollow is a small town and Rory and Jess are both juggling Work, School and life





	1. Grandparents descend

**Author's Note:**

> I have rearranged the stories from the series to suit my timeline. Harvey-James is now 10 months so the date is roughly Beginning of November 2010.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars Hollow is a small town and Rory and Jess finally get some attention from outside their little bubble. The Grandparents descend

AN: I have rearranged the stories from the series to suit my timeline. Harvey-James is now 10 months so the date is roughly Beginning of November 2010.  
  
Jess yawned raising his arms above his head and stretching his tired muscles, He looked beside him at the clock which read 11am in the morning. "Shit" he cursed pushing the covers from his legs and stumbled out of bed. He bent to grab the t shirt he wore yesterday from the floor and and his jeans from the chair and put them in the washing basket. he opened his drawers and pulled new clothes out.  
  
Jess hopped to put his shoes on once he was dressed, he quickly combed his hair and quickened his pace down the stairs of the diner. He pulled the curtain back.  
  
Rory stood next to a table and smiled at Kirk "can't believe you even said that let alone came up with it" she stated and walked off. She looked up "Oh hey your awake" she smiled as she walked round the counter.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow "What's this? why didn't you wake me up" he asked.  
  
Rory grinned as she handed Ceaser the little slip of paper and walked round Luke as he stood by the counter "You were back late last night so I let you sleep in" she said.  
  
"Where's Harvey?" he asked as he walked behind the counter and stood next to her.  
  
"Mom took him to the Inn for a while" Rory said as she refilled someones coffee.  
  
"Are you going to take over or are you just going to stand there" Luke stated not looking up.   
  
Rory gasped and made a shocked face "Luke, I'm offended" she smiled as she said it. Rory put the coffee pot back "I see how I am treated" she said smiling.  
  
Luke looked up "I didn't"  
  
Jess smiled "Relax she was joking" he stated "I think you should be used to that by now with her mother"   
  
Luke pointed at him "Get to work"   
  
Jess smirked "Thank you" he kissed her.  
  
Rory smiled and gave him his pad and paper "its okay" she shrugged.  
  
Jess kissed her on the lips "You better leave you have class at 12.30" he stated.  
  
Rory nodded "Okay well don't worry about Harvey, once I have finished with my classes for the semester today Mom will drop him off here and I shouldn't be gone too long" she explained disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
GG  
  
Lorelai stood behind the counter and looked over at Harvey in the car seat on the chair "I'm so out of practice" she stated picking up the baby bag and peering inside "my childs child" she shook her head.  
  
The phone rang, lorelai answered it "Dragonfly Inn how can I help?"  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
Lorelai gritted her teeth "Mother, How can I help you?"  
  
"Im not answering you with that tone Lorelai"  
  
Lorelai sighed and changed her tone of voice "How can I help you?"  
  
"I want to see the grandchild" Emily said.  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "The baby's name is Harvey-James Mother and you need to talk to Rory" she stated "you have her mobile please call her if you want to see him" she explained.  
  
Emily smacked her mouth closed and took a deep breath "I will have a talk with her to arrange a meeting"  
  
Lorelai looked down at the day planner "Mother don't do your usual" she stated "You basically called her a whore for getting pregnant, a word you never called me"  
  
"Such vulgar language Lorelai I did no such thing" Emily huffed.  
  
Lorelai shook her head "just listen to me for once" she demanded "Rory has been doing so well, she started part time work, Yale and looking after a beautiful boy. Please treat her like an adult"  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai" Emily hung up the phone. Lorelai put the phone down and took her mobile from her belt and put it to her ear "I'm sorry"  
  
"What have you done?" Rory asked breathlessly.  
  
"I got collared by the emily-anator" Lorelai stated.  
  
"Mom" she whined "What did she want?"   
  
"Wanting to see Harvey but I told her that she needs to apologize to you about what she said" Lorelai explained as she took a bottle from the baby bag "so she might call you later today"  
  
"What if I don't want her to see me"  
  
"Rory don't do that" Lorelai exasperated "She's trying"  
  
Rory sighed "Well she should have tried earlier" she stated "The way she treated me after everything that happened and it makes me so so mad that she looked down on me" she explained "I finished High school.  I was eighteen and it did not matter to her"  
  
Lorelai looked down at the desk and played with the binding of the day planner "you know what she is like, if something doesn't fit into her world she pushes and ignores it"  
  
Rory took a deep breath out "she's working for it" she stated.  
  
Lorelai smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less" she smiled. Rory took a deep breath "Ask away" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory laughed "How's Harvey doing?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai turned round "He's having a fine time chilling with me watching the world go by" she stated.  
  
Rory coughed "He loves to watch people" she stated "don't leave him in the car seat for too long because he will fall asleep" she explained. "and I want him to have only 2 naps today"  
  
Lorelai smiled and shook her head "Okay relax Momma bear"   
  
Rory sighed loudly "I miss him" she stated.  
  
Lorelai licked her lips "Of course, this will be your longest day away from him"  
  
"My last class was cancelled so I will be home at 5pm instead of 7pm"   
  
"Okay" Lorelai placed the bottle on the desk and turned round holding the phone with the side of her face and unclipping the car straps "I am holding him now" she stated and picked Harvey "You want to talk to Mommy" she cooed at him.  
  
"He just babbles at me" Rory said.  
  
Lorelai pursed her lips "But Mommy really wants to talk to the babble"  
  
"Yeah" Rory laughed as Lorelai put the phone to Harvey’s ear. “Hello”  
  
Harvey smacked his mouth together and tried to grasp the phone from Lorelai’s hand “mAMMMO”   
  
“Uh Huh” Rory replied “Mommy at school yeah”  
  
“I diss h” he screeched.  
  
“I miss you too” Rory said making a kissing sound “I have to go now”  
  
“Na” Harvey exclaimed.  
  
“I love you too, Bye” she stated. Lorelai took the phone from his grip “give him a kiss for me” she said.  
  
Lorelai nodded “Okay bye”  
  
“Bye”  
  
Lorelai put the phone back on the holder and carried him on her hip “You have a good mummy” she said. Picking up the bottle and walking through the inn “Auntie Sookie” she called as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sookie stood at the side of the kitchen and waved at the baby “Hello there handsome”   
  
Harvey smiled.  
  
Lorelai passed the baby bottle to Sookie “Please warm this up because I am not touching it”  
  
Sookie rolled her eyes “it’s a natural thing” she sated taking the bottle away from her.  
  
“Its natural for my daughter” she stated puffing her cheeks out at Harvey “nothing is hanging off me anymore” she stated.  
  
Sookie rolled her eyes “your still young Lorelai and if dating Luke is serious then he may want kids” she stated walking over to the bottle warmer.  
  
Lorelai shook her head “Luke despises kids”  
  
Sookie put her hands on her hips “have you not talked about it yet its been nearly a year since you started dating” she asked, the baby bottle warmer pinged ready and she took it out. She pushed the bottle towards Lorelai “You check to see if its hot” she stated.  
  
Lorelai took the bottle from her with his thumb and forefinger “you do it" she pushed it back towards her.  
  
Sookie stepped back “I am not testing your daughters boob milk”  
  
Lorelai sneered “Who said this stuff was natural”  
  
Sookie wiped her hand on her apron “there’s natural and then there’s weird”  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess leaned over the counter with his arm around the book to cover the content from the diner, the door opened he looked up at the door and put the book under the counter on top of the mugs.  
  
He walked round the counter and took the lady's order before returning back to the book, he licked his lips. he higlighted the line before putting the cap back on and shutting the book, he opened his bag and placed it back in.   
  
Jess looked up as Lorelai entered the diner dragging the baby bag and Harvey in his car seat wide awake.  
  
Jess leaned on the counter and took the bag frm Lorelai "Rory's not back yet"  
  
Lorelai shrugged "I know she texted me mentioning about this rich kid annoying her and she couldn't leave Yale until 430" she stated putting harvey on the counter "He was asleep for most of the day"  
  
Jess nodded "Thank you" he mumbled.  
  
Lorelai smiled "I didn't quite hear that" she joked.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and took Harvey out of the car seat and resting him on his hip as he put the car seat behind the curtain "are you having anything?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai shook his head "No need, thats the thing I have a personal chef living in my house"  
  
Jess nodded shifting Harvey on his hip before walking round the counter with the coffee pot in his hand and asked if someone wanted a refill, he walked over the window and poured into the man's mug.  
  
Harvey grinned widely and waved at the man before babbling at him, Jess smiled and walked back to the counter. He lifted Harvey to the other side of his body "your heavy" he whispered kissing his cheek.  
  
Harvey stuck his hand into his mouth.  
  
Jess walked around Luke and behind the counter "Its five Jess" he stated "Go"  
  
Jess took the baby bag from the floor and disapeared upstairs.  
  
Rory leaned on the door frame.  
  
Jess had a baby spoon in one hand and the other already inserted in Harvey mouth, he yawned and looked up "When did you get back?"   
  
Rory pushed off the frame and walked into the room shutting the door behind her "15 minutes I grabbed dinner in hartford" she replied licking her lips and and stood behind the chair "I got a phone call from Emily"  
  
"Your grandmother" Jess said.  
  
Rory nodded "She wanted to see Harvey and I told her I had to ask you"  
  
Jess looked up and dippping the spoon in Harvey's bowl "it dosn't matter either way but if you want me to object to it I will"  
  
Rory pulled the chair out and took a seat "Emily wants to meet him when I go to dinner friday"  
  
Jess wiped Harvey's face with his bib "what time will I have to get off work"  
  
Rory rasied an eyebrow "Your coming?" Jess nodded. Rory smiled "Thank you" she shot off the seat and kissed him on the lips "that means you have to wear a formal jacket"  
  
Jess sneered "really" Rory nodded  
  
-GG-  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Jess stood infront of the Gilmore door, Rory had Harvey's hands as she was bending to keep him upright on his feet. Jess had the baby bag "Its not too late to run back to the car and I'll make an excuse as to why your not here"  
  
Rory took a deep breath out "No" she licked his lip.  
  
"The car is only a few seconds away" Jess stated.  
  
Rory laughed and lifted Harvey up and Jess put his arm round Rory's shoulder "its now or never" she sighed and pressed the door bell.  
  
Jess placed his hand at her back and the door opened "Good evening, can I take your coats?" the maid said holding her hand out.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow "I don't remember this the last time I was here"  
  
Lorelai walked in "Of course not you skipped the small talk the last time you were here"  
  
Jess frowned and Rory smiled at him "Lets go" taking his hand and pulled him in, Jess handed the baby bag to the maid and took Harvey off her "I need him for a buffer" he stated. Rory licked her lips and handed her coat to the maid.  
  
Emily walked down the stairs, Lorelai turned "Where's dad?"   
  
Emily looked up "He'll be out shortly he's just finishing a meeting with his possible Intern for the company" she explained and looked over at Rory.  
  
Rory walked in "Hi Grandma" she smiled.  
  
"Rory" Emily said "Where's the baby?"  
  
Rory felt Harvey touch her shoulder lenght hair and turned round so Jess gave him to her "His names Harvey-James William"  
  
Emily raised an eyebrow "I see the gentlemen that runs a diner has a feature in my grandsons name"  
  
Rory sighed "well he has only been your grandson when it suits you" she mumbled into Harvey's hair.  
  
Emily walked into the parlour and walked to the drinks table "Martini Lorelai" Lorelai nodded.  
  
Rory glanced up at Jess as he looked up from the floor "relax" Jess whispered as he stood next to her. Rory huffed and they walked to the seating area.  
  
Emily looked up from pouring Lorelai's martini "Club soda Rory"  
  
Rory nodded "Thank you grandma"  
  
Emily turned to Jess "What would you like?"  
  
Jess looked at Rory and back at Emily "Water will be fine"  
  
Emily turned to the drinks tray,  
  
Lorelai glanced up and moved to the other sofa for Rory to take a seat, Jess closed his eyes briefly before taking a seat next to Rory. Jess placed Harvey on Rory's lap "So grandma I've returned to Yale" she stated.  
  
Emily had her own glass of alcohol before taking a seat on the chair "I have been informed by your grandfather as he keeps tabs at the Yale Alumni"  
  
Rory licked her lips and nodded, she looked over at her mother and raised her eyebrows. Lorelai did the same movement and gestured to Jess.   
  
Rory licked her lips and nudged Jess. He looked up from staring at Harvey's head and gulped.  
  
Rory took a sip of her water.  
  
Jess took a deep breath "Mrs Gilmore you have a lovely home" he stated.  
  
Emily crossed her legs and held her glass with her left hand "you have time to see the house properly and not from the back porch"  
  
Jess pursed his lips and shrugged over at Rory.  
  
Rory frowned and opened her mouth but was interupted by the maid walking into the room announcing dinner was ready. Richard had already been informed so he was siting at the table "Why hello Rory"  
  
Rory smiled at Richard before taking a seat "Hi Grandpa"   
  
"Who is this little one" Richard smiled at Harvey in Jess's arms.  
  
Jess hitched Harvey up his hip "Harvey-James" Jess said.  
  
Richard waved at Harvey and looked up at Jess "You re the boy that Emily has informed me of who turned up late at dinner nearly 3 years ago"  
  
Jess nodded "That was me" he said.  
  
Richard leaened back as The maid put his food infront of him "Well I have never met you so it is a clean start with me"   
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
Richard nodded "So Rory informed me last week when she visited that you are interested Hemingway"  
  
Jess moved Harvey onto his lap as he dropped off to sleep "Yes Sir, he is one of my many favorte authors"  
  
Rory picked her fork from the inside "Jess has read every book" she smiled.  
  
Jess nodded "I'm currently rereading the Farewell to arms in between work and looking after Harvey when Rory is in classes"  
  
Richard too a bite of his salad "he has a way of telling stories" he stated "And it is very good to hear you are still reading when raising a baby. I remember what Emily did when Lorelai was starting to walk"  
  
"I'm sure he has plenty of time on his hands" Emily stated "Jobs are very limited with no high school diploma or college degree" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Jess licked his lips and lookd over at Rory and back to Emily "I'm working on that High school diploma but there are lot of successful people with no college degree"  
  
Rory looked up "I didn't know you were getting your GED"  
  
Jess drunk some water "It was supposed to be one of your presents for christmas"  
  
Rory looked down at her lap and smiled at Jess "it would have been a great present"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Emily made a small noise.  
  
Lorelai ate some salad "This is very zesty"  
  
Emily took a sip of her wine "It has lemon on it"  
  
Lorelai nodded "I could taste that"  
  
Emily returned to her salad.  
  
Jess looked up between Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Rory stared at the plate and breathed in. It was quite for 14 minutes while they ate the salad and the maid walked into the room to collect the plates "the main course will be in shortly" she stated.  
  
Emily stood from the table "I will have a quick look into the kitchen" she stated and walked into the revolving door.  
  
The house phone rang and Richard put the napkin on the table "That will be a call from China, please excuse me" he stated and walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.  
  
Jess sat back in his chair "You could the tension with a knife" he stated.  
  
Rory crossed her arms "She's not making any effort as usual" she exclaimed.  
  
Emily returned to the dining room "Where has Richard got off to?"  
  
Lorelai moved her glass "Call from China" she replied.  
  
Rory huffed out "I think its time me and Jess leave Grandma" she stood from her seat.  
  
Emily stood at her chair and had her hand on the frame "you have only just got here"  
  
Rory pursed her lips "Yes and ever since then you have ignored Jess and the big elephant in the room" she stated "I thought when I come here I wouldnt be met with silence but its has happened that way. I take an evening away from studying to be here and maybe I should have stayed at home with Jess"  
  
Rory pushed her chair into the table "Please apoligize to grandpa that I had to leave early and inform him that I will visit soon when Jess is looking after Harvey" she said she looked over at Lorelai "I will see you tomorrow Mom"  
  
Jess shifted Harvey and held him against his chest with his head on his shoulder.  
  
-GG-  
  
Rory and Jess laid side by side, Harvey sleeping in his cot. Jess tapped his fingers on his stomach. Rory closed her eyes and turned onto her side towards Jess "that was the worst dinner ever" she stated.  
  
Jess looked over at Rory "worse than the first time"  
  
Rory opened her eyes "mum's right about grandma, if something does not fit into her world she just ignores it"  
  
Jess stared up at the ceiling "I'm sorry"  
  
Rory shook her head "That word is nothing to me anymore when it comes to Emily Gilmore" she stated "you know what Harvey has me and you, Mum and Luke"  
  
Jess closed his eyes "I'm lucky to have you"  
  
Rory kissed him "I wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for you either"  
  
Jess moved her hair away from her face "I love you"  
  
Rory smiled "I love you too"


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz frowned and looked down as they neared the garland of flowers "thank you all the same" she said as she looked down the makeshift aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is situated about 2 months after the last One shot. So roughly the new year around 6th Jan 2011 before Harvey-James Birthday.

Rory sat on one of the table in the diner as Harvey was asleep lying across her knees on his stomach with his head on her thigh, it wasnt the best place to fall asleep but Harvey had been having bad stomach aches for a few days so having him on his stomach helped.  
  
Rory licked her lips and stroked Harvey's back, she glanced out of the window.  
  
Liz walked along the road, Liz looked up catching Rory's eye.  
  
Rory looked back at her books. Harvey whined she stroked his back and he fell back into slumber. Rory looked back out of the window but Liz had already left.  
  
Rory leaned her head on her hand and kept gently tapping on Harvey's back, the diner door opened she looked up.  
  
Jess had his bag hooked on his arm and slumped on the seat next to Rory "Tiring day?" Rory asked. Jess nodded putting his arm straight so the bag fell to the floor.  
  
Jess crossed his arms on the remaining space of the table that wasn't covered by books "Test this morning" he said laying his head down on his arms, he glanced dow to harvey "Stomach still hurting?"  
  
Rory nodded "just about got him to sleep" she stated and sat up straight "if he dosn't get better by tomorrow morning I'm taking him into the doctors"  
  
Jess sat up leaning back on the chair "I saw Liz"  
  
Rory nodded "I heard she is getting married at the end of next week" she stated.  
  
Jess closed his eyes "she wasn't the best mother and when she sent me here it seems she found a life" Jess leaned forward onto the table "I'm not betting anything on her, she is on her 8th marriage already"  
  
"Wow" Rory said "an average of 2 years"  
  
Jess looked up "first was Jimmy but look how that turned out, once I turned 5  it was basically a marriage a year" he explaind, Rory pursed her lips "I've never been present to any so why should this one be any different"  
  
"Because this one seems genuine and she went out of her way to tell you and basically invite you to it"  
  
Jess shook his head "she dosn't deserve me to be there"  
  
"Do it for me" she whispered.  
  
Jess picked his bag up and stood. "Jess" he looked down "just think about it"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess stared into the mirror, he made a huge sigh of annoyance as he combed his hair with the tip of his fingers to rearrange it. He took a step back to pull at stupid blazer he had to wear.  
  
Rory walked in with a knee high champagne colored dress with flowers on the skirt area and had lace trim, she had Harvey on her hip "Jess can you take Harvey and put him in his onsie while I zip my dress up and do my hair"  
  
Rory flipped her hair away from her face just as Jess turned towards her, Jess looked her up and down "wow"  
  
Rory looked down at her sleeveless dress and looked back up "Do I look okay" Jess nodded and she smiled.  
  
Jess walked upto her and nudged her to turn around. Moving her hair to the side he trailed his finger down the dress before ziping her up slowly. Rory blinked feeling his breath on her neck, she licked her lips and took a step forward "Thanks" she turned.  
  
Jess took Harvey from her and she turned back to her dressing table "You look beautiful"  
  
Rory brushed her hair as she looked into the mirror back at him "you don't look so bad either" she grinned and picked up her straightners.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow "I can't reveal too much or you might get bored"  
  
Rory twisted her curled hair round her finger and put the straightners down briefly to apply hairspray to the row of waves that hung down her back "I'm sure your reputation is pretty safe for now" she said picking up the hot iron to continue her hair.  
  
Once she had finsihed putting hairspray on Jess stood behind her as she clipped her hair back with a black aligator clip. she switched the power off and pushed herself back and stood "you ready?"  
  
Jess nodded and picked the baby bag from the bed and grabbed his wallet and keys. Rory grabbed her jacket and they walked out.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Liz took the flowers fom her friend and looked towards the opening of the tent and Jess stood with his hands in his jeans pocket "Thank you for doing this for me" she said as she put her arm through Jess.  
  
Jess looked down and they walked out of the the tent "I did it for Rory because she asked" he mumbled.  
  
Liz frowned and looked down as they neared the garland of flowers "thank you all the same" she said as she looked down the makeshift aisle.  
  
Jess blinked and they marched slowly down, he glanced over at Rory was sitting next to Lorelai in the front row. Harvey had fallan asleep against her chest and she gently patted him on the bum. he gulped and they had reached the end and he walked to the side of her.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Jess out his arm on the back of Rory's chair as they sat in the square with the music in the background, Rory held Harvey to her chest as she watched Lorelai and Luke in the centre of the dancefloor.  
  
Jess laughed "I've never seen Luke dance before"  
  
Rory smiled "Leave him" she stated "at least he's not a wide dancer like TJ"  
  
Jess glanced over at Liz who was talking to someone with TJ, he was bobbing his head and every now and again he swung his arms around.  
  
Rory laughed "He's a weird one"  
  
Jess smiled and stared at Rory as she laughed. he watched the way her eyes lit up and her nose schrunch up as she laughed "Thank you" he said.  
  
Rory grinned "What"  
  
Jess smiled "Nothing"  
  
Rory looked at him "I'm proud that you did this for her"  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
Rory kissed him on the lips "Sometimes you dont fool me Jess Mariano" she stated.  
  
Jess licked his lips "I have to keep you interested somehow"  
  
Rory shook her head "Your interesting without all that" she exclaimed "I love you all your different personalities, it feels more special that I know all that about you"  
  
Jess leaned forward "I like to keep it that way" he stated kissing her on the lips.  
  
Rory smiled against his lips and kissed him back.  
  
Jess cloed his eyes and pulled away, Rory pushed the back of his head to reconnect their lips. Jess titled his head slightly pulling back and pecking her on the lips and sat up.  
  
Rory pulled back pecking him on the lips before gathering Harvey-James into her arms "I'll take him inside and I'll meet you there okay"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Um"  
  
"I dont remember that being"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"that was different"  
  
"God or bad different"  
  
Rory covered her face "Good different"  
  
Jess took a deep breath and looked over "I wish we would have waited"  
  
Rory moved her hands from her face "I don't" she said "I would do it all again espcially my first time with you"  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow "why?"  
  
Rory held the sheet and turned on her side "Because I wouldn't have Harvey and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me" she explained "what if I didn't have Harvey? You would still be gone and I would have hated you for breaking me. Granted I would have been in Yale a lot earlier but I don't think I would like to change that."  
  
Jess shook his head "do you wish I was different?"  
  
Rory bit her lip and shook her head "No because I love you the way that you are."  
  
Jess stared at the ceiling "I couldn't imagine." Rory sat up and leaned on her arm. Jess moved her hair away from her bare shoulder "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"Everything" he replied "I should have came back a lot sooner."  
  
Rory leaned down and kissed him on the lips "I don't" she said "your you because of that."  
  
Jess kissed her shoulder and whispered against her bare skin "I'm me because of you and Harvey"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"


	3. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey-James 1st Birthday blog

Jess placed his hand at the arch of Rory's back as he moved round her to pick a notepad from the shelf "You never told me how Yale reacted when you returned?"  
  
Rory pushed the cart down the aisle "Nothing just the usual contempt when I mentioned I had a baby" she said pausing "My grandparents must have not mentioned it at all. Its like I didn't exist" she shook her head.  
  
Harvey-James laid asleep in his car seat attached to the cart.  
  
Jess licked his lips putting the notepad in the cart "Like you said, If something dosn't fit in your grandparents life they ignore it."  
  
Rory grabbed her own notepad putting it in the cart "Well I'm finally at Yale they can stop nagging my Mom."  
  
Jess kissed Rory on the cheek "we came out for a reason."  
  
"A banner" Rory nodded "I can't believe he's been around for a year next week."  
  
Jess moved to stand beside her putting his arm round her shoulders "Its gone so fast" he stated.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory grinned entering the crap shack with some wrapping paper under her arm. "Mom" she called. she frowned when nobody answered.  
  
Rory put her bag down in the kitchen and walked into her old bedroom and opened her old chest of drawers taking out Harvey's presents. She put them on the kitchen once she moved her bag to the back of the chair.  
  
Rory walked back into her room and grabbed some sticky tape and some scissors. She pulled the chair out and set to wrapping the three presents.  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"I'm in here"  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen "Hey"  
  
"Where have you been?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nowhere"  
  
Rory shurrged "Okay" she paused "I'm just wrapping these up now becuase Harvey is such a fast crawler leaving them at home would be bad"  
  
Lorelai pulled the chair from the table "Have you got everything?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's good" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow "Are you okay"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be" Lorelai snapped "Do you want coffee?" she said standing up and walked over to the machine.  
  
Rory leant back in the chair "Your changing the subject"  
  
Lorelai shrugged "Dosn't matter" she smiled "So Mommy of the one year old"  
  
Rory smirked "He's growing up too fast" she pouted, she fiddled with the paper "did it go fast with me?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai smiled "Being pregnant was forever but when you came it was like I could barely have you for a day and you would be doing something so amazing."  
  
"You changed so quickly, you hit milestones like nothing" she explained. "I remember the first time you smiled at me, laughed at something I did, the first time you took your first step and then your first day at shcool. It seemed a long time ago all that happened but for a Mother it was like yesterday"  
  
"Mom" she said "It feels like I'm missing out on so much of him" she whispered.  
  
Lorelai poured a mug for each of them "Your a great mother"  
  
"Because I have a great Mother"  
  
Lorelai handed her a mug "I'm so proud of you"  
  
Rory put the mug beside the already wrapped present andd let out a deep breath "I have to get back. Jess has a shift in an hour" she stated standing. She gathered the presents under her arm "I'll leave the wrapping paper here knowing you have forgotten to get paper"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes "Shoo child" she said waving her hands at her.  
  
Rory smiled picking her bag up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory raised her arms as she felt Jess kiss her forehead "You off?"  
  
"Go back to sleep"  
  
Rory turned onto her side and fell back to sleep.  
  
Jess picked his keys up and glanced back at Harvey and Rory before leaving the apartment.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Happy Birthday Baby Boy" Rory said lifting Harvey-James from the crib "Its going to be pretty overwelming for you with everybody coming up to you"  
  
\--GG--  
  
Harvey-James sat in the middle of the crapshack living room, he had his jean dungerees on. He moved to crawl into the kitchen where he heard a familar voice. Harvey paused looking up at the crowd of people round the kitchen.   
  
He looked around the room but he didn't see his Mommy. He opened his mouth and started to wail.  
  
"Hey little man, its okay"  
  
Harvey-James wailed louder.  
  
"Ah Poor boy" Lorelai cooed as she bent down to pick him up off the floor.  
  
Harvey-James nuzzled Lorelai neck once he had stopped wailing.  
  
Lorelai smiled "Does Harvey-J want a nap?"  
  
Harvey-James sniffed looking up.  
  
Lorelai took him into Rory's old bedroom and closed the curtains.   
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory growled as she slammed a pan down on the top of the cooker.  She closed the oven and slammed her foot down "Stupid mixture always burning" she gritted her teeth closing the cooker door shut with a loud bang. She turned round and leaned on the counter.  
  
After a few seconds she licked her lips and turned round picking the tray up and walking over to the bin. turning the pan upside down and empyting the burnt cake.  
  
Rory put the pan into the sink to wash up for the 10th time.  
  
"I can't even make a cake" she closed her eyes.  
  
She started again for the last time and if she didn't have it by the end of the hour, the trusty work of Weston's at short notice would have to do. Rory mixed the cake mix together, she added the weighed sugar before placing it all in the mix. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, once she had mixed it all together she greeaseproofed the tin and poured half of the mixture in one tin and the rest in the other.  
  
She picked the chair up and placed it front of the stove to watch the cake bake, she never took her eyes away from it. Once the timer had finished she stood up grabbing something to take it out with and opened the cooker to retrive it.  
  
"Please" she turned the cooker off and put the tin on the top. She grabbed something to cool it on and took it out of the tin without breaking it.  
  
Rory gritted her teeth as it slid out and landed on it's rounded side. she grinned watching the steam come from it before getting the other half out the same way gently.   
  
Rory raised her arms above her head and danced around in excitement.   
  
She moved to another part of the side and looked down at her phone to look for butterscotch iceing recipe. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she measured all the ingredients, once she added all of it into the mixing bowl she folded it.  
  
Tasting it with her pinky finger she smiled walking over to one of the cake bases and scooped up the sugary mixture and laid a few centimetres of it on the top of one of the cake sections. She spread it round and placed the other cake layer on top. Once she was satisfied she emptyed the rest of the bowl and covered the cake with Butterscotch cream. She used a spatula to cover the top of the cake and spread it on the side.  
  
Rory clapped her hands once she had finished. She felt proud of herself baking her first cake.  
  
Jess scratched the back of his head as he walked into the apartment "Hey"  
  
Rory licked her finger as she had suck her finger in the rest of the mixture "Hi" she placed the bowl on the table "Your back early?"  
  
"Yeah, the manegar let me off as its Harvey's party later"   
  
"That's nice of him"  
  
Jess leaned down and kiss her on the lips "Is that Harvey's cake"  
  
"Yeah" Rory smiled widely. "Made it myself" she puffed her chest up.  
  
"Nice" Jess circled his arms round her waist.  
  
Rory turned in his arms and pur her arms round his neck "I'm not sure"  
  
"Well Luke has one just in case"  
  
Rory pouted.  
  
\--GG--  
  
The camera was on the side facing the arch of the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday Harvey-James  
Happy Birthday to you."  
  
The people in the room sang, Harvey was wide eyed at them.  
  
Rory stood beside Harvey "Blow them out" she smiled.  
  
Harvey frowned looking up at her "Wa"  
  
Rory smiled "Like this" she blew some air at the cake.  
  
Harvey pursed his lips to blow air but he made a raspberry sound instead, getting spit across the cake.  
  
"Looks like that extra is going to come in handy" Jess stated.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and leaned forward to blow the candles out. Harvey showed his front toot. She took the candles out placing them on the counter of the kitchen and she pulled the cake towards Harvey. "Go"  
  
Harvey looked over at Rory and then at Jess where he was standing on the other side of the table before turning his attention to the cake infront of him. He lifted his hands and squished the cake between his fingers, he giggled as he picked a handful up and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
Lorelai snapped a picture of Harvey as he placed both of his hands in the cake smearing it all over his face.  
  
Rory leaned over and grabbed the camera off the counte. She filmed freehand as Harvey shoving more cake in his mouth "Look at my one year old boy" she smiled "So messy."   
  
Harvey dropped some down his top and onto his lap but that didn't faze him as he devoured the cake.  
  
Rory switched the camera off and put it on the counter, she would continue to blog later and edit once she had all parts together.


	4. Birthday Boy - Blog

Rory pushed the cart down the aisle. Jess walked alongside her and he leaned over to get something on the shelf and he dissapeared shortly after. Rory licked her lips "I'm havng a small get together tomorrow afternoon" Rory said to the camera which was attched with his hand .  
  
"I need to get a banner and then some ingredients to make Harvey-James birthday cake" Rory said as she paused and stepped back and picking soemthing off the shelf.   
  
"Your going to get some entertainment as I'm not the best baker" she put some flour in the cart.  
  
Rory stopped just at the opening of one aisle, she browed the rack and smiled ocne she had a 1 year old banner.  
  
"I'm not sure where all the time has gone. He's getting teeth and he's crawling everywhere" she explained.  
  
\--GG--  
  
"Happy Birthday Baby Boy" Rory said lifting Harvey-James from the crib "Its going to be pretty overwelming for you with everybody coming up to you"  
  
\--gg--  
  
Rory growled as she slammed a pan down on the top of the cooker.  She closed the oven and slammed her foot down "Stupid mixture always burning" she gritted her teeth closing the cooker door shut with a loud bang. She turned round and leaned on the counter.  
  
After a few seconds she licked her lips and turned round picking the tray up and walking over to the bin. turning the pan upside down and empyting the burnt cake.  
  
Rory put the pan into the sink to wash up for the 10th time.  
  
"I can't even make a cake" she closed her eyes.  
  
She started again for the last time and if she didn't have it by the end of the hour, the trusty work of Weston's at short notice would have to do. Rory mixed the cake mix together, she added the weighed sugar before placing it all in the mix. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, once she had mixed it all together she greeaseproofed the tin and poured half of the mixture in one tin and the rest in the other.  
  
She picked the chair up and placed it front of the stove to watch the cake bake, she never took her eyes away from it. Once the timer had finished she stood up grabbing something to take it out with and opened the cooker to retrive it.  
  
"Please" she turned the cooker off and put the tin on the top. She grabbed something to cool it on and took it out of the tin without breaking it.  
  
Rory gritted her teeth as it slid out and landed on it's rounded side. she grinned watching the steam come from it before getting the other half out the same way gently.   
  
Rory raised her arms above her head and danced around in excitement.   
  
\--GG--  
  
"Here is the first cake I have ever made" Rory said as she stood behind a covered layer cake with a big number 1 in the middle. "I think it looks okay"  
  
\--GG  
  
The camera was on the side facing the arch of a kitchen.  
  
 _"Happy Birthday to you_  
 _Happy Birthday to you_  
 _Happy Birthday Harvey-James_  
 _Happy Birthday to you."_  
  
The people in the room sang, Harvey was wide eyed at them.  
  
Rory stood beside Harvey "Blow them out" she smiled.  
  
Harvey frowned looking up at her "Wa"  
  
Rory smiled "Like this" she blew some air at the cake.  
  
Harvey pursed his lips to blow air but he made a raspberry sound instead, getting spit across the cake.  
  
"Looks like that extra is going to come in handy" Jess stated.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and leaned forward to blow the candles out. Harvey showed his front toot. She took the candles out placing them on the counter of the kitchen and she pulled the cake towards Harvey. "Go"  
  
Harvey looked over at Rory and then at Jess where he was standing on the other side of the table before turning his attention to the cake infront of him. He lifted his hands and squished the cake between his fingers, he giggled as he picked a handful up and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
Rory leaned over and grabbed the camera off the counte. She filmed freehand as Harvey shoving more cake in his mouth "Look at my one year old boy" she smiled "So messy."   
  
Harvey dropped some down his top and onto his lap but that didn't faze him as he devoured the cake.  
  
\--GG--  
  
Rory laid out Harvey-James new presents on the bed, she moved over to the desk and lifted the camera tripid where it laid against the wall. She pressed play on the camera.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this video as much as I enjoyed my Harvey-James 1st birthday. My next video will be uploaded at the beginning of the week giving you updates on Harvey-James devlopment. I am in the end stages of making a memory video from my time in youtube so that will be uploaded by the middle of Feburary all being well. Thank you for watching, please like and subscribe below.


End file.
